


Ralph Breaks the Internet Ideas & Concepts

by FireGire96



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bad Ideas, Concepts, Drama, Enjoy!, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Good Ideas, Lesbian Character, Multi, This is trash, crack ships, i'm trash, ideas, original concepts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: After going to see Ralph Breaks the Internet, let me be the first to say. I. LOVED. IT. But it can do a few tweaks. So here is a book dedicated to such. I hope you all enjoy it. And if you have an other ideas and or concepts, feel free to tell me and I'll make a chapter of it and mention you in all of your glory. Enjoy!SPOILER WARNING! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.





	1. 1. Ralph's Love Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> After going to see Ralph Breaks the Internet, let me be the first to say. I. LOVED. IT. But it needs a few tweaks. So here is something dedicated to such. I hope you all enjoy it! All will not be in order of how the movie plays out, so keep that in mind. There will be parts for dialogue regarding the scenes soon. If you like this content, please tell me and I might do this for all the movies I see in the future. There’s only ten ideas so far. But if you want more, please tell me and I’ll give you more I have. Enjoy!

Let’s all admit it. Ralph Breaks the Internet can be considered a break up movie. Just like Civil War! So what if we make it actually have romance in it. An idea I have is that Ralph at the beginning of the movie is seeing Felix with his wife, Calhoun, and being all lovey dovey. He’s glad he has this dynamic and compares such to his relationship with Vanellope. But what if when him and Felix was at the bar they have a conversation about it? And a talk about the difference between romance and friendship? Felix can talk to his best friend about how it feels to fall in love and be loved from a romantic point of view, making a B Plot for the movie on such. He could find such in Shank or Yesss, but throughout the movie, he would deal with such by connecting it to his building insecurities, adding to the issue of what he should keep and what he should let go. It would be cute and a little more personal for some of the audience who deal with issues regarding finding a girlfriend or a love one.


	2. Parenthood

So in the movie, Felix and Calhoun said that they would be adopting the fifthteen kids from Sugar Rush. It was hinted to be a B Plot for the movie. But we never see it developed on. What’s up with that?! It would be cool if we could see what happens between the two adults and the children. Watch as they tackle with the emotions of a child, maybe take them to places to have fun and do what children love to do. Buy toys for them, defend them, show a demanding demeanor, maybe get into a few disputes to show the real dynamic between the point of view of a mother and a father. It would have added to the family dynamic perfectly and make us relate to Felix and Calhoun. Most importantly, relate to the children as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to favorite, follow or comment as that helps me a lot. Have a good day!


	3. 3. Wait. Who was supposed to be the villain?

Here’s a rumor that’s been going on about the original concept of Ralph Breaks the Internet. Shank was supposed to be the villain?! That would have been crazy and heart breaking because she was Vanellope’s friend. Not to mention, very pretty too. If that was the case, how would she have been the villain? Easy. There’s a single idea I would want to add to this concept. How about a plot twist. Like Turbo from the first movie, Shank is not who she seems. She’s actually Vanellope from another version of Sugar Rush! Hear me out. Remember how Turbo said in the first movie that if Vanellope was to be a gamer, she would ruin the game with her glitches? What if that exactly happened with another version of Sugar Rush? Vanellope becomes a player and people start to think something is wrong with the game? This would lead her to quickly find the code of the game and tamper with it so she could escape before the game is unplugged. Looking for more thrill, she finds Slaughter Race and wants to stay there. But how could she when people would question her being a vigilante? Easy. She deletes the original Shank and becomes the Shank we see in the movie. Okay, but what would be her motive? Why was she doing this? She would do this to finally get the one thing she always wanted; To actually be playable and have fun for once in her life. This would shock the audience maybe as much as Hans’ betrayal or the Turbo plot twist. Maybe not. It would also cause Vanellope and Ralph to take in the fact that they aren’t the only ones of their own game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to favorite, follow or comment as that helps me a lot. Have a good day!


	4. 4. Sugar and Slaughter

Let’s face it. The LGBT population just gets bigger and bigger with every year that passes. Now I can be a homophobic and say I hate it. Or I can go with the flow. I choose go with the flow because I’m Pansexual. Now some cartoons and children shows are taking the initiative to connect the LGBT to an audience that’s questioning or know they like the opposite sex. So why shouldn’t Disney not do so with Wreck-it Ralph? Who would be the candidates? Shank and Venallope. The hell is wrong with you? She’s just a kid and Shank is an adult. Not to mention she’s also very tall, way taller then Vanellope. Guess what, it’s legal. During the first movie, the director informed us that Vanellope was 12 to 11 years old. Add six years and that means she should be 18 now. As for height, no one complains about that with Calhoun and Felix, so don’t complain now. Anyways, it would be cool to see Disney make subtle hints to their developing romantic dynamic with flirtatious comments or satire. This would give us another reason as to why Ralph is so overprotective about Vanellope or why he doesn’t want her to go, in fear of Shank hurting her or breaking her heart. It could even help give us more development with Shank’s character and her thought process with talks with her friends and or interactions with Vanellope around the web while she’s outside of her game, getting the same feeling Vanellope has when she’s out of her game and understanding where she’s coming from regarding her journey and search for thrill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to favorite, follow or comment as that helps me a lot. Have a good day!


	5. 5. Princess 101

So let’s talk about the one thing that’s got everyone talking. The Disney Princesses in the movie. I loved them so much at the beginning of act 2 and the end of act 2. I loved them so much. That I hated that we didn’t see them that much through the movie! How could we have kept them in? Make them Vanellope’s teachers. Have them teach her how a real princess is and how she should be, which is herself. We could even get more nods to their stand alone movies, their thought process on certain events, their own versions of summaries and ideas on what Vanellope can do. It would have served for more laughter, more life lessons and or princess/girl power and time with the girls we know and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to favorite, follow or comment as that helps me a lot. Have a good day!


	6. 6. Am I important? Yesss

I thought of another idea, more like a scene. Who is Yesss? Why is she so important besides being a key component to Buzztube. And why is she crazy about people getting famous, especially Wreck-it Ralph? I imagine one scene where she and Ralph are talking and getting to know each other after the scene with the comments. Before he could think of going to Vanellope, she persuades him to go to Knowsmore and see the deeper layers inside searching. During this process, not only does Ralph get to know Yesss more, but he also learns about his past and original concept. This would help him develop more and realize that through growth there is hardships. This would be yet another life lesson in the movie and make the audience realize that Yesss is kinda like a Youtuber or a rising star and so is Wreck-it Ralph. Or learn how the creators of Wreck-it Ralph came up with the character and the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to favorite, follow or comment as that helps me a lot. Have a good day!


	7. 7. The Dark Web is. Pretty Dark

So in the movie, we dive into the Dark Web. And as we know, the dark web is a pretty messed up place. But there could still be ways to show that the Dark web is. Well. Dark. Show insecurities and foreshadow them, make Ralph and Vanellope trust someone who turns out to be a backstabber, make one of them dive deeper into the Dark Web only to see things they wish they didn’t see. There could even be the concept of a semi villain, hackers. There could be a war in the Dark Web between White hackers and Black hackers that they are briefly stuck in the middle of and must find a way to get out. Or make it a hacker hacks into Ralph’s account to make him come off as a bad guy, or steal the item from him so he can try and find it and get it back. It would be creative and interesting. Hell. The White hackers could be hackers in white hoodies while the Black hackers wear black hoodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to favorite, follow or comment as that helps me a lot. Have a good day!


	8. 7. Accidents Happen

So we know updates are when a game needs time to be worked on. So the characters can walk around casually and do whatever they want. And a virus seems to hurt people. But what exactly happened to Shank and her group when the virus broke out? Did they die? Did they get reborn of were their memories erased? Show that something does happen bad to the characters when a virus hits the game violently. OR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to favorite, follow or comment as that helps me a lot. Have a good day!


	9. 9. Accidents Happen Part 2

What’s the one thing that Sonic said in the first movie. “Whatever you do, don’t die. Because if you die outside of your game, you can’t regenerate. At all. Game over.” This was told to us and told to us once more in this movie. But what’s so special about it? Why do they keep telling us if nothing happens like that in the movie? It would be cool if a character was killed and doesn’t regenerate, showing that we should fear this. This would make the line and idea have more of a impact. Of course, the character can come back some way because this is Disney, but please show this concept in it’s entirety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to favorite, follow or comment as that helps me a lot. Have a good day!


	10. 10. Insecurities and Fears?

So insecurities are the main villain of the movie. And when the virus hit Ralph, we see his insecurity is holding Vanellope as his best friend forever. But what about Vanellope? What was her insecurities? We could have gotten that shown in the movie and it would have been fun and interesting to see? Or we could have seen their insecurities and fears. See what both characters are scared of. Why they have these insecurities. How they see not only each other, but other characters in the movie. It would have been an interesting take on the film and make us question what exactly do Ralph and Vanellope think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to favorite, follow or comment as that helps me a lot. Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to favorite, follow or comment as that helps me a lot. Have a good day!


End file.
